Unexpected Beginning, Impossible End
by BAFling
Summary: ‘Oh, Kagome! I know you don’t want to hear this, but please, you must forget him! You never really belonged together. Don’t let how you feel about him blind you to a new future. You must go on!’


A special thanks to the reviewers of my other stories, whether they read this or not. Thanks guys! I love you all! T-T

This short one-shot fic was a spur of the moment. I was in a certain mood, and I was reading something and I had the urge to write. It's not original. But I liked writing it. I really did.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. Obviously.

* * *

**Unexpected Beginning, Toward an Impossible End**

'_I know you're leaving, Inuyasha. Don't lie to me anymore. You can go. I won't follow you, and I won't wait for you either.'_

'_Kagome …I can't leave her alone. She needs me.'_

'_It's alright. I understand. I knew it would happen.'_

'_Kagome…You know I care for you. I didn't mean-'_

'_I'm tired of your excuses, Inuyasha. It doesn't matter. I'm going home.'_

* * *

It was snowing heavily on the way to the sacred well. So much so that Kagome could barely make her way through. Inuyasha didn't follow her this time, or even make sure she got to her destination safely. There was no point.

'_What about the Jewel, Kagome? And my wish?'_

'_What do you want, Inuyasha?'_

'…_I want…to be human…'_

He wanted Kikyou. So Kikyou was alive now, thanks to her. And he was what he wanted to be. Or more precisely, what Kikyou needed him to be.

'_I wish you would give up half as much of yourself for me, even though I would not ask you to. I wish you knew how to appreciate that. But I'm happy for you all the same; you love someone, and have someone who loves you back._

_If only I could say the same.'_

She stopped at the rim of the well, hands shaking as they clutched the edge. Why would she want to go home? She knew she would only think of returning to him once she was there. To Inuyasha.

'_A first love is hard to let go of. But we both know that, don't we Inuyasha?'_

All too well.

She couldn't go back to him, but it would do no good to go home either. She belonged nowhere. She felt lost. A side effect of time traveling for so long, perhaps.

'_I don't know where to go? Who could I turn to? Who could give me what I need, or…take away so much of it that I would feel happy with what I have.' _

'_I'm here for you, Kagome-sama. Nothing will change that. Sango and I would love to have you with us.'_

That would only make her feel more out-of-place than she already did.

'_Don't leave, Kagome! I'll miss you too much! I'll give you all my pocky if you'd only stay!'_

_Take Shippo_, her heart was telling her. But he would never belong in the modern world. She had Miroku promise to look out for him, along with her dear friend, now a wife and a soon-to-be-mother, Sango.

'_Oh, Kagome! I know you don't want to hear this, but please, you must forget him! You never really belonged together. Don't let how you feel about him blind you to a new future. You must go on!' _

Words. It was not as easy to do as it was to say. Sango knew it. _Go on_. She didn't see how that was possible. Not if she was going to simply head home. Not if she was going to stay behind with her friends, because both would remind her of him.

_You chose, Inuyasha. Now it's my turn to choose._

She knew where she should go now. She felt it in the wind. It was strong, and it promised freedom. It was time she learned to love her new life. The snow would help her learn. The cold would fill her lungs and teach her to appreciate the warmth she had back home. She would not go back until she could live with her losses.

She pushed away from the wooden ledge and made her way through the thick.

_I will be happy again. But I will need to be miserable first. I know this. I know he might try to break me, and fighting I will become stronger. That is what I need. I have been passive for far too long. I will make him teach me to be independent. I will no longer need protection. I will be able to feel good without anyone else needing to be there. I will not have to live alone, but I must be able to bear it._

She faltered, tripped, and fell into the snow. The cold soaked through her thick jacket and into her hair. She rose unevenly and wiped the cooling tears from her cheeks. She made new, deep trails as she continued unwaveringly. And she sobbed loudly, hoping beyond hope that her broken spirit left her in the silver of those tears.

_I'm afraid. I'm afraid. It's all I can think of. But I know there is no way to live if I don't go on. No one else can cure what I have. This love I wish to never feel again. Please…accept me. I have no where else…to feel without pain._

_Lord Sesshoumaru._

She gasped and fell back into the snow, feeling the ice soak through her skirt and underwear. She blinked away her tears to clear her vision. "Lord Sesshoumaru."

He was there, at the end of the trail, and he was staring at her inscrutably.

"I was heading…heading your way."

"I felt your arrival…miko."

Her hot breath was almost as blinding as her tears had been, swirling irritatingly in front of her vision. "I want to stay. I need to stay. If you would accept me." She gasped again, his beautiful face now inches from her own.

"I have been waiting for you."

"You…have?"

"I knew you would come to me in the end…miko."

"It's…not the end, Lord Sesshoumaru." She shivered and clutched the edges of her jacket closed.

"No." He smiled, the emotion barely reaching his eyes. He pried her gloved hands away from the folds and grabbed them himself, pulling her to her feet slowly.

Her lips trembled uncertainly. "Call me Kagome…please." She swallowed and watched him nod once.

"Kagome."

She shivered at the sound of her name, and then she noticed his hands still holding the fabric of her jacket. "I…want to go with you. May I?"

_I have nothing left to lose. I could never love him, and so he will teach me to live without love. He lives without it always. Maybe I will learn it too._

His face was emotionless, soothing in its detachment, the overload of feelings Inuyasha forced her to feel falling into the back of her mind. And she welcomed it. She felt…calm.

"You may do as you wish-" He surprised her with a soft touch to her cheek. He was warm, and she felt the heat of his touch seeping into her skin. "-Kagome."

_He knew I would come…Yes. I remember. He told me so once, during one of our many encounters; when I shattered his breastplate with my arrow._

He leaned in and placed his lips softly to hers, giving her something she thought Inuyasha would be the one to give. Causing a feeling she thought only Inuyasha could create. Her first kiss…so shocking in its unexpectedness…was wonderful.

She felt his palm move down from her face to the base of her neck, stroking his thumb there gently. He broke away, his arm –the cause of so many butterflies in her stomach- sliding down to his side.

She gasped softly, new tears forming and falling, blinding her. _Things never turn out the way I expect them to! What I thought Inuyasha would do, his greatest rival did. What I expected would revolt me, made me feel alive. _

'_Don't wait for the world to give you what you await from it. That's not how things work, child. Go with what it gives you, no matter how unpredicted it is.'_

Her old miko friend was the most helpful of all.

Kagome never expected to feel anything with him, this detached youkai. She never expected he might feel either.

She was wrong on so many levels -about so many things- she didn't know what to do.

She felt his touch on her skin again, wiping away the deluge of tears she didn't know she was holding in. And she never foresaw he would be the one to sooth the hurt away. Without saying a word.

'_You were not meant for Inuyasha. You were meant to free him. That was all. But I will be waiting…miko.'_

Inuyasha went ballistic upon hearing the strange words. Kagome didn't know what to think, or what he meant. But now she did. The human hater didn't hate humans as much as everyone seemed to think. Not even as much as his own frog servant seemed to believe.

_I was meant to be with him._

_But fate did leave me with Inuyasha for a reason. I would never have been able to understand the Lord of the West if I had stayed close to him from the beginning. Nor would he have understood me. _

_But would I be able to let go of the love I have for Inuyasha so easily? Impossible. I am not so fickle._

She gasped as her body was pressed against his. He held her with his one arm around her waist, gazing deeply into her eyes. He was going to take her away. Just like she wanted. Like she needed.

"Nothing is impossible…Kagome."

She buried her face into his warm neck as they took to the sky, the freezing wind blocked out by the beautiful demon's intense heat. She wrapped her legs around one of his, feeling her cheeks flush as his heat extended to her, warming every part of her she thought would never be warm again.

_Nothing is impossible._

* * *

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

My first one-shot. I never thought I could make one, big fan of long stories that I am. This is different from my usual style. At least I thought so.

Please **Review**. I would really like that X) I know I'll get 'how could you!' reviews at some point. I'm okay with that O.O

A continuation of this one shot is **Defying the Impossible** (also a one-shot, but a longer one).


End file.
